The present invention is related to systems and methods for facilitating intake of edible substances. In particular, the present invention is related to systems and methods for facilitating intake of mixtures of edible substances. Examples of edible substances may include food, drink, health supplements, medicine, etc.
In various situations, it may be desirable to mix two or more edible substances immediately before the intake of the mixture of the edible substances, instead of pre-mix the edible substances long before the intake, for purposes such as optimizing the taste of the mixture and/or avoid shortening the time to expiration of the edible substances. For example, it may be desirable to mix cereal and milk right before the intake of the mixture, so that the cereal will not become too soggy; it may be desirable to mix instant noodle and water right before having the noodle soup; it may be desirable to mix cocktail ingredients right before serving; it may be desirable to mix baby formula and water right before feeding; etc.
Existing systems and methods for facilitating the intake of cereal and milk typically requires the use of a spoon. Requiring the use of the spoon, the existing systems and methods may cause spill of the cereal, the milk, and/or the mixture, and therefore may incur costs for cleaning and may cause waste of edible substances. The existing systems and methods may also be impractical for users who would like to have cereal and milk (for example, for breakfast) when they are on the move.
An existing system for facilitating the intake of cereal and milk eliminates the need for the spoon by providing a cereal outlet and a milk outlet disposed close to each other to enable the user to simultaneously pour cereal and milk into his or her mouth. Nevertheless, for enabling the cereal and the milk to flow into the user's mouth, this existing system may require the user to hold up the system and may require the user to face up for receiving the cereal and the milk. As a result, the system may make the user's arm and neck uncomfortable.